All Roads Lead to Rome
by RealityCanWait
Summary: Draco knows what awaits him after his fifth year, and doubts that he has what it takes to take his father place amongst The Dark Lord's servents.   Full summary inside. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary: **

Draco knows what awaits him after his fifth year, and doubts that he has what it takes to take his father place amongst The Dark Lord's servents. He is not willing to become the cause of his mothers death, and finds only one way around it all, but things never seem to go the way they were meant to.

**Warnings: **Some bad language and violence. The story will have some rather dark part, but noting to bad. Read at your won risk. :D

_**Author Note**: This is my first fanfiction ever and English is not my first language, I'm from Sweden. But I have a amazing beta-reader: Rebecca. =)_

_I do accept critics, but no flaming. Thank you. _

**Fanfiction: Forward to time past**

**Chapter 1: **

A dark cloud bank had appeared beyond the Black Lake, at the horizon. Draco could literally see how the threatening clouds swept across the sky. The grey-black formations devoured, piece by piece, the previous clear blue sky and the air was thick, hot and muggy.

Draco sat relaxed on an old stone wall that had been heated up by the sunlight and saw the other students hurried to the boats. Hardily anyone was talking and it seamed as if they tried to hurry to the train, before the storm hit. Draco understood that it was to late to do so, but that was not what kept him waiting.

Every now and then distant rumble could be heard, seconds after that the horizon had been lighted up in white. A strong, chilly gust of wind rippled the surface of the water and it made Draco shiver slightly when it retched him. The temperature must have dropped several degrees in an instant, but he sat still and showed no intention to follow the others.

"Hurry, Draco! Don't just sit there. The storm will be over us any minute now." It was Pansy Parkinson that had called, she stood with two other Slytherins several meters away from where he sat. She and the others seemed impatient, the wind had increased in strength and it tore at their hair and school uniforms.

"You can go along, I'll take the last boat." Draco answered with a plain voice, but clear enough for them to make out what he sad. He did not need to tell them twice to make them leave without him. Chilly raindrops began to fall, not heavier then a drizzle, when the next black wooden boat left Hogwarts port.

His fifth year at Hogwarts had pased by all to fast, now it was over. Draco wished that he could make it last longer.

Dolores Umbridge may be an idiot and totally incompetent, but she had given him good opportunities to make fun of Potter and his beloved friends. Those moments gave him the feeling that he for ones was in control, and made him feel powerful. It also made him forget his past life and what lay ahead. They deserved everything they got from Draco, but he would never let them know the reason why. They would not care, even if they knew. The Golden-Gryffindor-trio cared just as little about him as he cared about there health.

The port was completely deserted for the time being. The magnificent Hogwarts castle rose a fair distance behind him. It would be almost empty by now, maybe except from some teachers and a couple of student. The luxury of safety it had given him during this past year worth not last mush longer.

Draco saw the small boats travel further and further away. The one that had left the port first would be at the opposite post by now. The students would soon be on board at Hogwarts Express, on their way to safety that only a home and loving family could give.

Well known feelings like envy and disappointment, against himself and his situation, and fear battled for dominance inside of him. He felt ashamed. Why was he so weak and useless? Draco would never be able to manage what lay ahead of him and he did not have the courage to ask someone, anyone, for help.

It was strange, no one had come to tell him to get a move on, but Draco did not complain ether. He should not stay here. At the same time he wished half-hearted that another opportunity would appear. But Draco understood: No one knew so no one could help him. It was like a dark spiral, with walls to thick for him to get throw and to hi for him to climb.

Potter, perfect Potter, he had survived yet again. Draco had been standing just outside Albus Dumbledore's office and heard how his rival had shouted in rage and sorrow. Draco had given up his weak attempt to ask for help then. Mr. Scar Face was the last person he wanted to run into.

His rival had lost his godfather, and Draco would lose what was left of his freedom, if he returned to Malfoy Manor. The door to freedom had been shut for years: If he chose to do nothing now and stay, then that door would be looked and the key out of his reach for good.

The rain fell more heavily than before now, and the roar of the thunder where much louder. Draco's thoughts were to far away for him to notice how cold and wet he had become.

The memories of the Dark Lord's cold red eyes, filled with hatred and superiority, was enough to make him shiver for more reasons than cold. The only moment when Draco had met his gaze had been enough for him to understand. If he thought that life had been tough before, then it was nothing compared to what lay ahead.

The Dark Lord had came to Malfoy Manor a couple of days after Draco had came home after his forth year at Hogwarts. Lucius had spoken to his master the very same night and Draco knew better then to eavesdrop. But the missing peaces would fall to place soon enough.

"_Draco," _The cold and inhuman voice of the Dark Lord would for ever be in the back of his mind, "_If Lucius fails me yet again, then you probably understand that my patience towards your family is starting to wear out… Hopefully you won't be such a disappointment as you're father has became." _

It had only been simple words, but it weighed him down and hurt more that any punishment ever would be able to do.

Draco knew that his father had failed: the fact that Potter had survived was proof enough for him. He was sure that he did not what to be a part of the future that lay ahead. Lucius had failed his chance to redeem himself and it was clear that Draco had to follow in his footsteps. Draco did not see it as an honour to serve the Dark Lord. His father had done his best to make him believe it would be. It may seem like he had from another person's viewpoint, but that was a lie, a mask he had chosen to bear. The roles he had to follow had formed the person he had become. It had become a struggle, the older he got, to separate these lies from the truth.

Dracos right hand held a flat, round and metallic object in his pocket. Any other student would mistake it for an old silver coin, that had oxidized and lost its luster. Draco, however, knew better. This world would do better without him in it. Draco feared that he wasn't capable to completing whatever the Dark Lord had in store for him.

This coin would take him far away from it all. If Draco would turn out to become the cause of the death of the only person he recalled loving and trusted nowadays… The he would not be able to live with himself.

Yes, his mother would definitely be better of without him.

Draco's thoughts where interrupted by an old and crooked-backed man, that was standing a safe distance in front of him. The person held up a lantern in front of him, but it's yellowish light was faint.

It had became a lot darker, almost as if it day had turned into night, and the dark cloud bank would soon reach the port's shore. A lightning bolt between the clouds and it lit up the caretaker's grim and frowning face.

"What are you sitting there and looking miserable for, boy?" Draco met Mr. Filch eyes with a sigh, but sad nothing. "You should be on your way like all the other students. I do not care if your parents are a pair of high-class snobs, you are a student like the rest!"

Draco stepped down from where he sat and glared the old man in his bitter eyes, the caretaker glared back. Draco stopped himself from shouting a brazen comment, it wasn't worth it. Instead he started walking towards the last boat without uttering a single word. Draco passed Mr. Filch and pushed the old man with his left shoulder , hard enough for the old man to lose his balance and he almost dropped his lantern. People should not talk about things they did not understand, or know anything about. Draco himself may be to blame for the exact same actions, but he had his reasons.

Draco could hear Mr. Filch swear about the stupidity of the school's pupils from behind. The sound of the old mans dragging footsteps became weaker and the finally disappeared completely.

Ice cold rain was showering down from the sky now. The angry roar of the thunder reached his ears at the same time as the lighting struck. Heavy raindrops splashed against the grey, uneven pavement and in front of him lay the Black Lake. It truly lived up to its name now; the lake looked like a huge back hole. Ice blue light from the dark clouds lit up its surface and the rain fell like miniature bombs against its watery surface.

Draco sat down at the far back of the wooden boat, opened his right hand and studied the small silver coin. It was possible to make out that the object still had some of its lustre, thanks to the light from the lantern in the front.

The only thing he had to do would be to wish for a way out, a way away from it all. So simple, yet the hardest decision Draco had ever had to make. He was sure about wanting to get away and not turning out like his father. But forever…? Was there a way back? He could not be certain. It had been a close call when Draco had stolen the object, he never had the time to find out all the answers.

Was he prepared to give up the image he had created of himself? Was he prepared to let go of the mask he had carried for so long? It had became his second skin.

He was afraid, afraid of being free.

It could not have passed more than about half a minute when Draco heard someone calling. The voice was drowned out almost completely in the roar of the storm,

"Hurry up, I'm already soaking wet and do not want to miss the train!"

It was impossible to recognise the voice, but Draco could hear that it was a younger woman. Her steps where firm and sharp, and the water on the ground gave away splashing sounds with each step. Draco looked up carefully when the person came close enough to the lantern and made it possible for him identify her. He turned away directly when he saw who she was: Granger. Hadn't she and the rest of the Gryffindor-trio left the school earlier today?

"We won't miss it," That was defiantly Ron Weasley, sounding tired and annoyed, "and it is your fault that we are late this time."

Draco turned away from them and hoped that they would not recognize him. He did not have a hood to cover his face, so he understood that it was just a matter of time. Irritation slowly rose within him: Draco did not want to be dragged into an pointless argument, or become responsible for starting a fight himself. To step a shore would blow his cover directly, and it was to late for that now anyway. They had already left the dock.

The storm was over them now: There was no time delay between the sound of the thunder and the actual lightning. Luckily the school had prepared the boats with protective charms.

Draco continued to listen tensely to Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley´s nagging conversation when they both went completely silent. He sat still with his right side turned to them and faced the opposite direction. Was it to much to ask for to be left alone? For god's sake…

"Malfoy?" It was the first thing Potter had sad since he arrived, and the boy seamed puzzled, more the anything else.

Draco turned and stared his rival in his green eyes with a chilly gaze and then let it travel amongst the tree of them. They all seemed shocked at first, frozen solid where they sat next to one another, and did not know how to tackle the situation.

Ron Wesley was the first of the lot to gather his thought and the redhead's next reaction did not only shock Draco; Ron began to laugh out loud.

"You should see yourself, Malfoy!"

Draco narrowed his gaze while Ron collected himself after his laugh attack. A couple of seconds passed when no words were spoken.

"And you believe that you yourself look so much better, Weasley?" The low tone in Dracos voice mirrored his inner emotions precisely: Dislike and great irritation.

Everyone that sat in the boat looked just as miserable, soaking wet from head to toe and their luggage as well. Draco had sent his belongings to Malfoy Manor the day before. He had brought what he needed and it wasn't much.

The situation was rather ironic.

Ron Wesley's scornful grin had faded and been replaced with a sour look.

"Of course, what dose a Weasley know about style?" Ron's entire face looked more and more like the thunderclouds in the dark sky while Draco continued, "Your family have none to begin with. And a worse Quidditch player than you is hard to come by."

Draco had not meant to speak the two last sentences out loud. The words escaped his lips before he had given it a second thought. The small boat careened when Ron threw himself up towards Draco, his right fist ready to strike. The blond had lowered his gaze after he had spoken and had no time to react. The only thing Draco saw was the redhead's furious face when Ron's fist collided with his throat, dangerously close to his cheekbone, but not with the same force that Draco had expected.

Draco felt his upper body hurled backwards and he had to break his fall with his forearms where he sat. The punch may not been of full force, but it had left him breathless. He was gasping for air. The shock of what just happened blocked out all other emotions.

"Your bastard!" The sound of Ron's voice was in between the roar of a lion and a hissing snake.

Draco looked up when he had caught his breath enough and saw Ron was being held back, by no other than Harry Potter.

"Let me go, Harry! The coward deserves it and you know it!" The boy struggled wildly to get loose.

It seemed as if Harry was the weakest of the two friends, much to Draco's concern. Hermione was standing behind them and tried to talk some sense into Ron, but without any success. Potter lifted his gaze just for a minute and Draco's stormy-grey eyes met his rivals green ones. The Golden Gryffindor seamed emotionally exhausted and his eyes where filled with hateful regret.

Draco stood up when he had caught his breath completely, an uncomfortable feeling still in his throat. He had got up just in time to have a chance to defend himself, when Ron finally broke free from his friends tight grip. Draco stepped backwards as much as the boat would allow him and held his hands up in a defensive gesture. He felt the silver coin slide out of his grip.

Ron's fist never reached him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **If you add this story to your fav list, or just likes it, make sure to leave feedback. =) I love to write, but reviews makes me work faster.^^ And pleace, tell me if I there is something, with my writingstyle or anything eles, that I should improve. =)

_and no, I do not own anything exept my OC characters. X) _

**Chapter 2:**

A flaming orange sun hung low in the sky and it gave the ocean a golden shine. The village was small and did not have more than a couple of main streets, a dock and a dozen quarters with old wooden houses. The buildings cast long and dark shadows towards land, salesmen and residents were still populating the villages streets.

Deeper into the land, a dense and lush forest covered the grounds and miles away a majestic limestone rock rose from the sea of green. It was several kilometres long and small trees and bushes grew on the vertical cliff wall. The shadow of the night rose even higher towards the cliff's top, when the sun slowly sank towards the horizon. Roots from a few gnarled trees hung over it's edge and it looked as if they could fall down any given minute.

Draco's eyelids felt heavy and his body weak, the ground beneath him was soft and possibly grass. The straws tickled him against his face and hands.

It felt as if the outside world had melted together with his insides and then ripped apart again. A slight feeling of nausea crept in his throat, but nothing worse then what he could manage. Hadn't he been standing in the boat just a moment ago, defending himself against the furious little Weasley? Where was he now?

The sun's light was cool and it warmed him slightly. What surprised Draco the most was that his clothes were completely dry. He sat up slowly and opened his eyes; the light was strong. It took some time for him to get used to it. It became easier to get an overview of his surroundings when Draco's eyes had become accustomed to the direct sunlight.

The air was cool and a soft sea breezes swept past him, a few large trees grew four steps ahead of him and then the ground disappeared into thin air. Draco stood up out of curiosity and walked carefully towards what turned out to be a precipice. He grabbed one of the trees thick and gnarled branches; the height was dizzying. Far below, a sea of tree crowns formed a carpet of different green tones. The forest was cut down here and there to make space for arable land. Draco raised his gaze and saw the evening sun. It looked like a burning orange and it was halfway down the horizon. A small village could be located by the sea and it was completely embraced by the shadows of the night.

Had it worked? How could he be sure? Maybe he had just received a powerful blow to the head and fainted? The coin had, after all, slipped from his grip and it seemed to have disappeared without a trace. Maybe this was all a dream.

Draco heard something rustling behind him in the ankle-high grass. He let go of the branch and threw an questioning and pensive gaze over his right shoulder. There, not far from him, lay two figures on their backs. Either of them were moving. They were dressed in what seemed to be black robes and one of them lay motionless over the other. Draco turned around completely and walked closer. It looked as if they were waking up.

"Ron, you are lying on my head." The boy's voice came out like a weak mutter. _Now this had to be a dream_, thought Draco. These two idiots should have been here if it had worked.

Draco stood still, his ones relaxed face became rigid and tense.

"Hmm…" The redhead opened his eyes slowly, and he looked drowsy. Draco did nothing.

"What happened? How come my clothes are all dry?" Ron got up to a sitting position and supported himself with his hands. Harry Potter, who still lay on his back in the grass, took a few deep breath before he too, sat up. He seemed a bit more present then his friend.

"No idea, but I feel dizzy…" Harry's breath was heavy for a short instant, before he lifted his gaze and looked directly at Draco.

"What is he doing here?" Asked the greed eyed boy thoughtfully.

_It is just a sick dream, no point bothering_. Draco tried hard to convince himself, but did not succeed all too well. He would hopefully wake up soon, and everything would be the way it always had been. A feeling of disappointment swept over him.

" I could ask you two the weary same question," Draco answered plainly. "And why are you and Weasley in my dream?" He had said the last sentence more to himself than anyone else.

The ones on the ground raised there eyebrows puzzled and seemed to think:

_He really has lost it this time_.

Draco ignored them and was about to leave, when something inside the edge of the forest caught his attention. He froze where he stood, something had moved in the shadows of the foliage. There it was again, something yellowish brown had gleamed for just an instant. The thing must be moving with great caution and flexibility, because Draco could not make out any sound indicating motion.

He drew out his wand and it got Harry and Ron up to their feet in less then an instant. Both Gryffindors drew their wands, as well, ready to defend themselves against a unfriendly spells or curses, that never came. Draco continued to study the dense vegetation with a focused, and somewhat worried glance. He held his wand in a tight grip and pointed it at no one.

Draco relaxed slightly and put away his wand. More that half a minute had passed and nothing had happened.

Harry broke the tense silence,

"What was all of that about?" Draco understood that his behaviour must have caused discomfort. Both of them stared at him with a mix of hostility and anxiety. Harry and Ron still held their wands tight but had lowered them slightly.

Draco thought for a second about telling them what he believed to have seen, but didn't.

He cursed himself for letting his guard down the next moment. The forest gave away a loud crash and it made all three flinch in horror and surprise. Something that looked like a big and long lizard had taken an powerful leap against them. Harry and Ron had been standing closest to the forest and barely manage to throw themselves out of the way. Draco backed off quickly and almost fell backwards in the process.

The reptile's shoulder blades moved flexibly, like a tiger's, inside its muscular body and yellowish-brown scales. It had came quickly to its feet and its bone-white teeth were visible.

The lizards head was very mush like a snakes, with the same jaw and eyes. The last beams of sunlight revealed its well shaped muscles, and its long limbs looked powerful.

Draco, Harry and Ron stood around the beast, four feets away, wands ones again ready. It turned its snake head and gazed at each of them with cold, round eyes, one at a time.

"Stupefy!" yelled Harry and Ron in chorus.

Draco's Petrificus Totalus curse reached the monster at the same time as the other two did.

All three of them watched in horror as the lizard did nothing more than shake its head a couple of times. The attempt had accomplished nothing more than to making it even more furious.

Draco, Harry and Ron backed off slowly and their gaze never left the lizards ice blue eyes. It swung around where it stood with unimaginable speed. None of them were fast enough to get out of the way when the reptile's long and heavy tail hit them.

Draco would have fallen over the edge and down the precipice, if he hadn't hit the tree trunk with his back first. The collision had forced all air out of his lungs and made him feel dazed. Draco fell down onto his back in the grass and it was painful to breathe at first. A throbbing pain radiated from the middle of his back.

Draco opened his eyes again, still panting heavily, and tried to get a grip on the situation. The reptile was close now, just three steps away from him. It looked huge from such a low angle. At least four heads higher than himself if he had been standing. No horns adorned its head, instead something that looked like seven long feelers emerged from the back of its head. All seven seemed to hover in the air, along side and over the muscular neck of the reptile.

Draco felt his courage fail when he saw that his wand lay far away from him, behind the reptiles hind leg. The creature stood till and hesitated, waiting.

Draco's slender body protested out of pain when he lifted himself off the ground and sat unsteadily on his knees. His entire back felt sore and he would not be able to sit up, if it weren't for the life-threatening situation.

Draco lifted his gaze from the lizard's reptilian paws. It's jaw extended twice its original size when it hissed, just like a snake, and sharp poison-fangs became visible. He did not dare to look anywhere else then into the reptile's characteristics round and icy eyes.

A strange mix of horror and surprise washed over him, when the monster hissed one last time, turned it's head and looked backwards, grabbed his wand with one of it's black paws.

Draco felt as if his blood froze to ice, when he had to witness his most beloved property was crushed into wood chips. He felt paralyzed and did not notice when a unidentified spell hit the lizard, it was close to falling over. He did not regain control over his body until he saw Harry and Ron disappearing into the thicket of shrubs, foliage and branches. He ran, faster then what seemed to be possible.

Had it been Potter or Weasley that had fired the spell? Draco did not consider to stop and find out the answer. He reached the forest and threw himself into its darkness. The beast did not follow them yet, he could still hear the reptiles heavy and troublesome breathing.

It was dark as night beneath the foliage of the forest. The trees stood close to one another, coarse roots made the ground uneven and mosses made it slippery. Draco had been close to falling a number of times before he had caught up with the others. He continued running with a beating heart and rapid breaths. The ground vegetation was less lush now and hardly any light got threw the roof of the forest. It was still difficult to run without falling over or slipping. To stop was out of the question; there was no sound, but Draco had an uncomfortable feeling that the lizard was out there somewhere. It could possibly easily climb up into one of the forest high trees and follow them from above.

Draco was all too focused on continuing running and did not see when first Harry, then Ron, suddenly stopped. All three fell face down onto the damp ground when he collided with them from behind.

"Watch where you are going, your fool." The mosses they had fallen on was soft, but that didn't seem to encourage Ron the slightest.

"I don't understand, Harry," continued the redhead, while all three got up to there feats "Why should you waste time saving Malfoy? He would never return the favour."

So it had been Potter that had fires the curse.

"Why in Merlin's name did you stop?" Draco asked angrily, while he swept away the moss with his hands that had stuck onto his robes. He hated to admit it, but he would have to stick together with these two now. Wandering around in this forest alone without a wand did not seem like a tempting option.

Both Draco and Ron turned to face Harry, waiting for an explanation.

"That is a question I would like an answer to, as well, Harry. You tore a huge hole in my school uniform!" Draco watched while Ron held up his left arm and showed the tear. It began over the boy's armpit and went all the way down to his waist.

Harry looked at neither of them, he studied the surrounding with a suspicious gaze.

"Sorry about that, Ron. But I thought I saw something."

Draco's breathing had become a bit less heavy, but his heart was pounding in his chest just as rapidly as before. All three stood still, now with there backs turned to one another and waited tensely. Ron wore a startled expression and Draco tried to hide his own fears.

It was impossible to see threw the haze more then ten steps ahead of them. It all became a blur of different blues after that and no contrasts at all. Harry was the first one to spot the creature, but nether Draco or Ron had the possibility to check if it was true. Two more of these overgrown lizards emerge out of the haze. They were surrounded.

Ron's voice sounded like a stifled cry.

"How many of those monsters are there?"

Draco swallowed, he was once again reminded of how vulnerable he was without his wand. The others held their's in front of them in a steady grip. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder, to get an overview of the situation. The four meter long and two meter high reptiles looked like dark blue shadows around them. They did not run, but crept slowly closer to them with a low profile. All three was less then ten steps away from where Draco, Harry and Ron stood closely together. It was possible for Draco to make out the one of the lizard's icy blue eyes, they shone like a pair of sapphires. Shoulder blades rose and fell beneath its well shaped muscules.

"What spell did you use earlier, Potter?" Draco was sure that his voice revealed the terror he felt inside.

Harry answered quickly.

"The Impedimenta curse, but it doesn't have any lasting effect, by the looks of it."

Out of the haze emerged another figure, along side the lizard that was closest to Draco, but this one seemed human.

"Give up, you have no where to run." The voice was rough and intimidating and probably belonged to an older man.

No one spoke, Harry and Ron turned to where the voice had come from, wands still ready.

"Lower your weapons and give them to me." The man held out his right hand. It was impossible to make out any specific facial features. The person was large and at least one head higher then any of them.

Nether Draco, Harry or Ron showed any sign of following the given order. They continued to seek for a way out.

A moment paced when nothing happened. The man stood quietly with his open hand stretched out towards them, the other rested against the lizards muscular neck.

Draco thought he saw the stranger whisper something to the creature. Everything happened to fast for any of them to recall after that. All three beasts took one powerful leap against them and everything went dark shortly after.

"I'm sorry about our misunderstanding. Scorp mistook you for poachers." Draco recognized the voice. It was identical to that of the stranger in the forest, but it sounded milder and mush less threatening now.

"Scorp? Is that what you call your little pet? It almost ate us for dinner!" That was defiantly Ron Weasley, he sounded upset.

"How did you get here anyway?"

"We… We don't know exactly." So Potter was here as well.

Draco felt drowsy and it was hard to make out who was speaking, it was all a blur. The last thing he could recall was the image of the overgrown lizard leaping towards him. To open his eyes was an impossible task at the moment. The pain in his back returned bit by bit, as he regained consciousness. Whatever Draco lay upon was soft, the air warm, and he could hear the harmonic sound of a crackling fireplace.

He tried to sit up. It did not feel safe to be unaware in this unknown environment. The attempt failed and Draco groaned quietly when he fell back onto the soft surface.

"It seems as if your friend is waking up."

"He is not our friend." Ron Weasley corrected the man quickly. His words came out like a hissing sound. The redhead was right about what he was saying at least, it did not matter if Potter had saved him earlier. There relationship remained the opposite of friendship.

"Who is he then? I can not for the world understand why you should be running around in the forest, with a person you obviously do not like."

"I tried to explain it to you earlier. We where on our way home from Hogwarts and then we awoke at the top of that cliff."

"Hogwarts? What is Hogwarts, a town?"Draco could perceive what they said more clearly now. He heard Harry's and Ron's surprised comments when the stranger obviously did not know about Hogwarts school. The man sounded confused, if not a bit irritated, about their behaviour. Draco had a faint idea of what might have happened earlier. He did not know how the silver coin would work exactly, but if it had. Then why had the other two been dragged along?

Draco tried to sit up once more and this attempt was more successful. It was an old couch he had been sleeping on. The cottage seemed small, the room he was in looked like it was used as entrance hall, a kitchen and a living room, all in one. The front door was located at the far end of the couch, at its right side, the floor was made out of the same thick wooden planks as the ceiling. A table with six simple chairs was located in the middle of the room. Three of these chairs, at the side furthest away from him, were occupied. Harry and Ron looked at him with unreadable expressions. The stranger from the forest seemed a lot younger than Draco had expected, he could not be a day over 40. His black hair was cut short and a couple of small, faint scars ran down the stranger's left cheek. All three of them seemed to be waiting for him to speak. It made Draco feel slightly uncomfortable and not just because of the fact that they still had their wands and he hadn't. The man tried to get eye contact with him. Draco looked back into the stranger's amber eyes.

"I apologise for the trouble Scorp caused. The other two got away with small bruises and scratches. You, on the other hand, seem to have gotten a bit more roughed up. But nothing seems to be broken and you don't have any deep wounds. I believe that you will be just fine within two or three days time."

Draco did not like the friendly tone in the strangers voice. He was used to people knowing about the Malfoy family and its power and influence. His classmates at Hogwarts showed him respect out of fear of Draco's father and the rest of his family. This man knew nothing about him, or his family, and had therefore no reason to show him respect.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Draco asked. The stranger seemed slightly shocked about his aggressive tone. "I am an ordinary ground keeper, Aron Frehem is my name. We are on an island in the middle of North Atlantic, one of the few places Muggles can't find. It is called Tomeria."

Draco assumed that Harry and Ron already new all this because of their lack of visible reaction. For how long had he been unconscious? Draco lowered his gaze to the dusty floor and frowned in a thoughtful expression. He looked up again after a few seconds.

"Which year is it?" All three stared at him as if he would be mad or something. The man gave away a short laugh,

"What do you mean, which year it is? Dose the different years have names now? That was something new."Draco raised his blonde eyebrows in surprise, what was this man on about? Harry and Ron was now staring at Aron Frehem instead, puzzled. He felt almost as confused as the two Gryffindor seemed to be.

"So, it isn't 1997?" Draco asked shortly. Aron Frehem blinked.

"I'm afraid that I have no idea what you are talking about."

Draco had to support himself when he got up from the coach. Harry, Ron and this Aron guy was deeply into a wild discussion and nether part willing to compromise. He walked quietly towards the front door and tried to make himself as invisible as possible. Draco did not notice when his rival gave him a most suspicious glance when he closed the wooden door behind him.

**End note: I will write chapter 3-5 in Swedish before translating again, most likely. =) and please, tell me what you think about my fanfic.^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **_This took way longer then I had expected, but now its done and I passed 5500 words. Yay! The chapter was delayed because I had to re-write the flashback. And I´m glad I did. (The new one ended up waaay too long, but anyway..) Also, I haven't been feeling alright for quite some time, but I'm okay now. Like always: I can take critics, but no flaming thank you. I own nothing except my oc characters. ( But I do not believe my ideas to be super original, either way. I just wanna write and have fun doing so!^.^)_

_And super thanks to my beta-reader, Rebecca!_

**Chapter 3: **

Draco closed the door quietly behind him and let the stillness of the night remind him of all that had happened. This was no dream. It was reality, and the knowledge was somewhat difficult to grasp.

He walked around the corner, sat down and leaned carefully against the cabin's wall. His back still felt sore.

The uncomfortable tension that had grown from the moment he regained consciousness faded slowly and the blonde became able to relax. It made him feel even more tired then before.

The forest rose high and dense around the small glade. Calm, dark clouds covered the sky and only faint yellowish moonlight was able to shine through. The ground was covered with lush grass and no wind swept past him. It was completely still.

Draco pulled up the left sleeve of his robes and studied his still unmarked forearm for a moment. He had managed to avoided what he had feared: he was still his own master. To fail a coming task was no longer a concern. Draco's mother would no longer have to suffer, due to failure on his part.

But at what price? He was unarmed in an completely unknown environment with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

Draco reminded himself stubbornly that his mother was safe and that was all that mattered. She was a strong woman and would do much better if he wasn't there and mess things up.

Draco would come to miss her, though, dearly.

_What now? _He stared down at the ground in front of him with a empty glance, lost in thought. It seemed as if there was always something that went wrong, even when he succeeded.

It wasn't a question if, but when, Harry or Ron would crave answers. Draco did not look forward to it. They would never come to see things from his point of view. He guessed that he himself was to blame for that as well.

Draco took out one of the items he had brought with him, from within his robes. It was a small book with black a leather cover, torn at it's edges . The item wasn't a diary, more like a place where he could write down his thoughts, without have to worry about unpleasant responses. It was Draco's sanctuary.

The book was not much bigger then his hand, it's pages thin and bleached at some places. Draco never wrote much, or regularly, and almost exclusively when he was at home. He always found ways to distract his thoughts while at school.

Draco opened the book, without knowing why, and read the first sentences. The words were well known to him, he remembered them letter by letter.

_You never see me anymore_

_Why do you ignore me?_

_Mother won't tell me_

_Everything will be okay, she says_

_I do not understand_

_What is happening?_

Draco had not been older then eight. His handwriting was angular and bushy, like a child's, who just learned how to form words with a quill and ink.

_You seemed distressed_

_You hide your emotions well_

_But not well enough_

_When no one is around_

_I can see you_

_But you still don't see me_

_You won't even look my way_

Something had happened then, something that would come to throw his comfortable life up side down.

Draco's eyes darkened. It felt awkward and stupid that he once thought not getting the attention he craved was a problem to ponder over. He would have taken greater care of his remaining time of normality if he had known what the future would hold.

* * *

_The mansion's backyard felt enormous in the eyes of a eight year old. Draco had no one to discover the grounds with, but that did not bother him. He could spend day in and day out looking for new adventures and not bothering what tomorrow may bring. The sun did not shine, but it did not extinguish the boy's eagerness. Draco was trying out his new broomstick that his parents had given him the day before. No one was there to instruct him and he was left to figure things out himself. It worked just as well, anyway. _

_Draco successfully managed to lift higher into the air with his broom and felt proud. He leaned forward slightly, ignored that he wasn't completely steady, and flew forward. It did not travel at full speed, but it was too fast for him. It was to late too regain his lost control, when Draco crashed into a bush, close to the mansion's high walls. His landing had thankfully been soft._

_Someone laughed behind him warmly, as he struggled loose from the net of thin branches. _

"_I believe that you need a bit more practise. Don't you agree?" Said Draco's mother, crouching down next to her son. "Just be careful, so you won't hurt yourself." _

_The blond boy lifted his eyes and gazed into Narcissa´s friendly eyes, she was smiling. Draco felt slightly embarrassed. _

_His mother brushed away leaves that had stuck into his hair._

"_Yes, I am careful." he sighed. "You know I am, Mother." Draco stood up, grabbed his broomstick and lifted it of the ground. He was about to walk away, but a question come to his mind. _

"_Will Father be home tonight?" _

_Narcissa´s glance grew a bit more serious. _

"_He has a lot to do at work. You know that." _

"_But… he didn't even come back last night, and not the day before yesterday, either." Draco lowered his thoughtful gaze. _

_It had been like this for weeks and he hadn't seen his father for days. Lucius did nothing but ignore him when he actually came home. It was as if Draco didn't exist in his father's world any longer. _

"_I know dear. Try not to let it bother you." He met his mothers caring gaze while she spoke, but felt slightly disbelieving. "It won't be like this much longer. I promise" _

"_How can you be certain?" Draco asked, his once light hearted mood was slowly slipping. _

_Narcissa smiled, but Draco noticed a hidden concern in her eyes._

"_You can't, can you?" _

"_Of course I am, love." She gave her son a quick hug before she stood up. "Continue with your practise. Didn't you tell me that you wanted to join a Quidditch team, when you start school?" _

"_Yes, I did." Draco sighed. He glanced down at his broom, but didn't feel up to practise any longer. _

"_He will be home tonight, but you will be asleep long before then." Narcissa said and then left her son to his thought. _

_The moonlight shone through Draco's bedroom window and he could not find peace enough to sleep. He stared up at the ceiling, shadows created abstract shapes and the night outside was still. Draco's argument with his mother had been unsuccessful. One thing was clear, she didn't want him to meet his father tonight. Why? It made no sense whatsoever. _

_Draco turned to his side, closing his eyes and tried once again to let his dreams overtake him. He found it impossible, just like before, and climbed out of bed. Draco craved answers and he would get them tonight. _

_Every part of the mansion was silent, letting the boy's mind wonder to just how he would go about this. A nervous feeling crept into his stomach. What could it be that his parents obviously didn't want him knowing about?_

_The sitting room's door was closed and Draco hesitated where he stood, two feet in front of it. It had taken him quite some time to find the right room, one negative thing about living in a great mansion. _

"_What part is it that I'm obviously not getting?" It was Draco's mother talking. She sounded slightly frustrated. _

_No further words were spoken for several moments at the other side of the closed door._

"_You do understand, Narcissa, but you are not willing see reason." His father's voice was not as calm and controlled like it usually was. It made Draco hesitate even further, his hand resting on the door's handle. The boy's common sense told him to head back, but his childish curiosity told him otherwise. _

_Draco pressed down the handle and opened the door carefully, but left it ajar. He could see his parents at the other side of the room and Narcissa leaned against a table, Lucius stood in front of her. Either of them gazed in his direction. _

"_Forgive me then, for not accepting it with open arms." Narcissa said darkly._

_Candles and clear moonlight lit up the large sitting room. Every part of Draco's home made him feel even smaller then he actually was. Where he stood now made no difference, high ceilings and big empty spaces. _

_Neither Lucius or Narcissa seemed notice that their tense communication was overheard. _

"_If you won't accept it, how will…" Draco saw his father's suppressed frustration grow when his wife interrupted him._

"_I can't for the world understand why you trust these rumours. That's all they are, rumours!" Narcissa bellowed, her voice dripping with disappointment and anger._

_Lucius closed his eyes and sighed in a successful attempt at staying calm. Tension of words unspoken hung in the air inside the room. Draco considered it safer to remain where he stood. _

"_There are more then rumours, Narcissa. He will return." His father voice was calmer then before, but held a sudden coldness. "It will grant us great opportunities, when the time comes." _

_The situation at hand confused Draco. He had no idea what his parents were discussing. They obviously didn't chare the same opinion on it, whatever it was._

_His mother walked towards her husband and came to an halt within a inch in front of him. Lucius met her gaze with an unreadable expression. _

"_I can't believe you just said that." Draco couldn't see her face and Lucius did nothing as she continued speaking. "Do you honestly believe that the Dark Lord can grant us more than we already have? Think of Draco, our son, your son! Do you want him to get mixed up in it all, as well?" _

_Lucius seemed at loss of words for several moment and it shocked Draco. His father usually knew what needed to be said or done. Narcissa spoke once again, just before her husband came to utter his words. _

"_Your son, who has been worried sick these past few weeks. All because his father doesn't want to see him anymore." _

"_You are right about one thing. The boy would not survive two days if our lord regained power." _

_The boy? Why wouldn't his father use his name, or call him his son? Draco tried to ignore it, but found it impossible. _

_Narcissa started to walk back and forth, but finally gave up when she found no words. She instead gave her husband one last glance, filled with disappointment and frustration, then headed for the door. _

_Draco would have to think fast if he didn't want to be caught eavesdropping. He heard the echoing sound of Narcissa´s high heels as he quickly found safety behind a drawer, in a corner close to him. It was high and broad enough to cover him._

_Draco was embraced by dark shadows when his mother walked by, her pace quick and resolute. _

_He stayed behind the drawer until the sound of Narcissa´s steps had faded. Uncertainty of how to act still clouded his mind as he walked back to the door. It was wide open and his father hadn't yet left the sitting room. Lucius sat on a chair by the long table, his facial expression fare from trouble free. Draco walked quietly towards him, even though he didn't know what needed to be said or done. He was used to viewing his father as a person who always knew how to handle any situation. Lucius sat slightly bent over and rested his arms against the table, gaze low and thoughtful. Draco had seen him like this a few times before, but it still felt awkward. _

_He came to a halt, but kept some distance between the two of them. _

"_Father?" Draco asked carefully. _

_Lucius did not glance his way. _

"_Didn't your mother tell you to stay in bed?" He asked, his voice plain. _

_It felt as if a stone sank in Draco's stomach. His father was talking to him, but it still felt like he refused to accept his presence._

"_Look at me!" He shouted all of a sudden, letting loose all the piled-up confusion and doubt from past weeks. His actions frightened himself most of all. _

_Lucius did meet his gaze this time. Draco's newfound determination vanished, as fast as it had come. His father saw him, for the first time in what felt like forever, and it felt like the man saw nothing but a stranger. _

_Lucius gaze was cold and unfriendly. _

"_You really need to learn how to obey given orders, Draco." He had addressed him by his first name, but it didn't feel right. Draco backed off slightly, an anxious expression upon his face. Was this really his father?_

_Lucius stood up straight and it made Draco feel tiny. The man drew his wand and it looked as if he cast a spell upon the air around them. His once troublesome facial expression had vanished completely, replaced with a unreadable expression. _

_Draco felt the need of breaking the all too tense silence. _

"_Why have you been avoiding me? Have I done something to upset you?" He stumbled over the last few words. There was something about this whole situation that scared him, he couldn't quite grasp what it was. _

"_Answers will be given in due time, no need to ask." _

_Draco had always respected his father, worshipped him as his hero, but he had never before feared him, like he did now. _

"_Mother!" He called, hoping that she wouldn't be too far away already. Draco wanted to turn back and run, but his legs did not obey him. _

_Lucius studied the small child with grave dislike, like a piece of broken property. _

"_She won't hear you." His father's tone of voice mirrored his appearance. _

_Draco had to collect his shattered thoughts before speaking. _

"_Why not?" The fear inside of him grew rapidly as Lucius walked closer. He regretted coming here in the first place. _

"_Do you believe that she would come back, even if she could? If you do, then you are just as lost as she is." _

_Draco froze as Lucius came to an halt and pointed his wand at him. _

"_What are you doing…?" His heart rate increasing by the second. The tip of the wand was an inch away from his face. _

_Draco's mind then turned blank. It felt as if the floor came up to met him when his legs gave way. The outside world disappeared and all there was were a burning inferno inside of him. He twisted and turned, and screamed until his throat felt numb. It had no end, nor any beginning, yet the unbearable pain vanished as suddenly as it had started. It felt as if a lifetime filled with the worst possible pain had passed. _

_Draco lay face down on the cold stone floor, rapid breath and shaking all over. He didn't dare open his eyes. There was no more pain, but the mare memory of it was enough to terrify him. _

_Draco didn't notice that he had been sobbing uncontrollably, and still did, until his father lay one hand lightly upon his shoulder. He flinched at the touch. _

"_You see, a lot of acquaintance to the family have been saying a lot of things about you lately, Draco, and about me as well." Lucius voice was calm and held no warmth. _

_Why hadn't Draco's mother come to protect him? She must have heard his screams._

_He asked no questions, just listened and allowed his father's words to sink in. "Things will change, and there is nothing either of us can do to prevent it." Lucius pulled him up to a sitting position. Draco opened his tearful eyes and met his father's steady gaze. _

"_What did you do?" He asked, voice utterly shaky. What could he had done to make his father want to hurt him like that?_

_Lucius steely eyes mirrored no emotion. _

"_It doesn't matter. What does is that you need to understand." Draco kept silent and tried to suppress his sobs. "You can't let your mother know about this. You wouldn't want her to realise what an total disaster you have turned out to be. Would you, Draco? She has her own problems to deal with." _

"_Mother doesn't hate me, she loves me…" He lowered his gaze to the floor, surprised at his slight disbelief in his own words. "You didn't hate me before. What did I do?" _

_Lucius stood up and Draco kept his gaze fixed on the floor._

"_She only loves you because she refuses to open her eyes for what's real." He then walked away and left the broken boy alone. The silence after Lucius footsteps had faded was overwhelming. _

_Draco sat on his bed, not really capable of thinking of anything. He didn't want to remember, or believe, what just had happened. He stared out into thin air, without actually seeing anything at all. It felt as if something was pressing against his chest and made it difficult to breathe. _

_Draco didn't dare to go and speak to his mother. What would she think? What would she say? He couldn't lose her love and support as well, it would crush him. _

_His gaze then fell upon a small black book lying on the floor. Draco dragged himself of his bed and picked it up, then sat down onto the floor instead. It had been a while ago since he had last written in it, but felt a sudden need to add a few more lines. At least he had the book's yet empty pages as company. It wasn't much, but there was nothing ells for him to do. _

_The self inking quill lay next to Draco and he picked it up and started writing. _

_How can I not believe you?_

_What you said_

_It must be true_

_I looked up to you_

_Still do_

_Am I broken? _

_Can you cure me?_

_Please, do try._

_His thoughts then travelled back to the burning inferno. He still didn't fully understand why his father had cursed him. Draco hoped, dearly, that he wouldn't have to go through it again. _

_Pain_

_So plain and simple _

_Pain_

_A fire_

_A burning fire _

_Where my bones should be_

_All around me_

_All I wish is for it to end _

_and it did_

_Or like a river _

_A river of overpowering emotions_

_Running slowly_

_Downing me _

_Leaving nothing but a hollow shell behind _

_The problem is _

_You can't stop a streaming river _

_He wanted to write more, but his hand was shaking too much. Draco's river was streaming and would soon be flooded. _

* * *

_Am I broken?_

_Can you cure me?_

_Please, do try._

Draco swallowed hard and felt sick as he read the lines once again. He had accepted what his father did and said to him, never questioning why. He had dressed himself with lies and distanced himself from the one person who actually did care. It had taken more then curses and cruel words to make him open his eyes. Sometimes he wished he hadn't.

Draco had wanted to try and put things right, but shattered confidence had stopped him from even trying. He had been living the lie for too long and his mask had become a part of him.

The sound of someone walking towards him reached Draco's ears. It was with mixed feelings when he waited for whoever it might be.

The blonde was able to see the person's large and shadowy figure in the corner of his eyes. He put away his book before the other spoke.

"You should not be outside this time at night," Draco lifted his plain gaze as Aron continued talking, "It's safer inside." A feeling of relief that it wasn't Harry or Ron, washed over him.

He had no energy to argue and followed the man in silence towards the cabin's front door.

What had happened to the adage not to trust strangers, that you meet in the forest? How ironic…

He noticed how chilly it had been outside, when the warmth from inside reached him. Bright and welcoming flames crackled from the simple fireplace. Aron stepped inside after Draco and closed the door behind him.

"You can stay here for the night. The others have been given the same offer and they accepted it. It's the least I can do, after all the trouble I have caused." Aron hung his torn coat over a clothes hanger by the wall. "Anyway, why do the others show such animosity towards you?"

Draco gave the man an empty glance.

"That's their business, and I really couldn't care less."

Aron gazed at him for a moment, his expression thoughtful and slightly confused.

"Hm. If you say so."

The floor creaked when the large man walked across the room towards something that looked like an small square, cut out from the wall. Aron bent down and opened a floor hatch and Draco noticed a steep staircase when he walked closer.

"There is a spare bedroom you lads can share down here." He had to crouch slightly to avoid hitting his head, while walking down the stairs.

Draco hesitated for a moment, but quickly came to the conclusion that it was safest to say here overnight. To share a bedroom with Potter and Weasley felt much less temping, though.

Draco spotted an narrow corridor, by the end of the staircase, and there was no other light but few floating candles. Aron was barely able to walk normally, without bumping into any of the walls. Draco followed and let his gaze travel between the corridor's floor, walls and ceiling. This truly was a strange building. The place he was in now felt like a wooden box.

It could not have been more then ten steps to the other end of the corridor were two doors was located, on each side of them. Aron opened the one to their left and went inside. Draco hesitated before following.

The rectangular bedroom was small, one bunk bed built into the walls at each side and they did not take up unnecessary space. Harry and Ron sat on the bed closest to the floor, at Draco's left side. Their discreet discussion grew quiet, when they noticed the blonde's presence.

"You can decide who sleeps where yourself, it doesn't matter to me." Aron turned around and faced Draco, "It would be nice to know your name, at least."

"Draco," he answered shortly. The man nodded and left the room afterwards, without closing the door.

Draco sat down on the bed at opposite side and met the two Gryffindor´s narrowing gazes.

"What?" He asked frustrated and leaned back against the wall, arms crossed. The bed he sat on was not broad and the mattress thin.

"I don't get it how Frehem let a ferret into his home. They should stay outside, where they belong."

Draco snorted at Ron's cheeky comment, but refrained from answering. To speak as little as possible was the easiest way to conceal his insecurity. The invisible walls that had controlled his actions before, had crumbled the very same moment that this adventure began. It was a relief just as much as it frightened him.

"How come," began Harry clammily, but a hidden frustration was obvious, "that you, Malfoy, don't seem nearly as surprised by all this as me and Ron?"

Draco met the green-eyed boy's steady gaze,

"What do you mean by that, exactly?"

"You could begin with thanking Harry, for saving your life before!" Ron commented sharply and then muttered, "Ungrateful git…"

Draco exchanged an darkened glance with him.

Harry felt the same dislike towards Malfoy as Ron, but he tried his best to keep his temper under control, unlike his friend. A argument would do either of them any good.

"Maybe you could explain to us why Aron Frehem doesn't know half the things we mentioned to him? For Merlin's sake, he didn't even know what a book was!" Draco turned his attention to Harry and suppressed a wave of surprise.

"And where's Hermione?" Ron interrupted, before Harry had a chance to continue.

Draco felt more and more driven into an corner with each question they asked. Was it even possible to get rid of their suspicions without exposing himself? He did not have much of an answer to give them anyway, he was almost as lost as they were.

"I do not know any more than any of you do." Draco lay down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. The light was gloomy and there was no other illumination but the burning candles outside the room.

The tense silence did not last long.

"When have you ever given us a reason to believe what you tell us, Malfoy?" Draco ignored Ron and closed his eyes, hoping that no further questions would be spoken.

Harry waited patiently for the blonde to answer, but none came.

"Leave it until tomorrow, Ron." he said finally and climbed up to the bed above. Ron gave Draco one last hostile glance before he too lay down and wrapped the thin blanket around himself.

"Let's hope that the serpent won't poison us, while we are asleep." He said and closed his eyes afterwards.

Draco lay still, but he had heard Weasleys last sentence clearly and it had hurt, deeply. He wanted nothing more then to snub right back, but decided to let it pass. Was that really what they thought of him? A could-blooded killer, like his father? Sometimes he may have gone too far with his so called bullying, but what the redhead had suggested... It was on a completely different level.

Silence fell once more and nobody seemed willing to break it, they were all absorbed in their own thoughts.

Harry reflected over his conversation with Albus Dumbledore and the event that had brought him there. To much had happened over the past days and it was hard for him too comprehend it all. Sirius was dead: his last true family member was gone and wasn't coming back. Parts of Harry still refused to face the facts, but it was not the only knowledge that weighed him down. What the schools headmaster had told him had come to change his point of view drastically. But how would he be able to help anyone, if he was stuck, in what seemed to be the past? Harry could not be sure of that, either, but he had his suspicions. He had no idea how they had got here, or how they would get back. Was there even a way back?

Harry's gaze rested upon Draco, the blonde's pointy feature did not look relaxed and he probably wasn't asleep, either.

Could it be possible that his school rival had known about Voldemort´s plans to steal the prophecy? What else might he know? Malfoy´s father was, after all, a highly ranked Death Eater and he remained so.

Harry found it pointless to continue to ponder over riddles, when no answers were to be found. Instead he turned around and tried to get some much needed sleep.

Draco thought that he would finally be able to fall asleep, when he heard Aron´s muffled voice from above,

"You are late, Daire. Did you encounter any problems?"

"No, it seems quiet tonight." The other sounded much younger. A family member perhaps?

"Well then, off to bed with you and try to be quiet so you won't disturb the ones asleep."

Everything went quiet once more, but not for long. Quick and easy steps hammered against the staircase's steps.

"Cai, Asha? Is it you who are home?" The person did not slow down until he stood by the door frame. Draco opened his eyes and sat up, slightly irritated and tired. Harry and Ron had probably not fallen asleep ether and they gazed towards the newcomer, newly awake expressions written across theirs features.

The boy stood by the doorframe with a broad smile and glanced at them expectantly . He was slender, skinny almost, and his naïve face made him seem younger then any of them. The newcomer looked like a boy, who had grown to much during a short period of time.

"You are not…" He sad puzzled, but did not seem embarrassed by his mistake.

"We are not who?" Harry sounded confused and Draco did not blame him.

The light-haired boy by the door frame answered quickly,

"My brothers. I thought they had come back home, sorry about waking you guys." His spoke his words with mild embarrassment. "I'm Daire, Aron´s youngest son.."

Neither Draco, Harry or Ron had any time to present themselves, before Aron called from above,

"I told you not to disturb them!" his voice was far from aggressive, but strict.

Daire sighed.

"Sorry Dad, my mistake. I will go to bed." He called back and turned his gaze towards the other ones more, "Guess we'll meet again tomorrow, see you then." The boy turned away with a smile and left the door ajar behind him as he went.

"Haven't we had enough surprises?" Ron asked openly, and fell back flat onto his bed. "I'm exhausted."

"Tell me about it." Harry answered thoughtfully.

Draco felt just as drained, both mentally and physically, and he could not escape the feeling of intruding on private grounds. The family that lived here seemed kind and open. Their home had a warm atmosphere and it made Draco feel utterly out of place.

He lay on his side and his gaze rested upon Ron, who snored slightly already. For a long tome, Draco had felt envy towards the life Weasley seemed to live: The freedom to shape his own life and a family that was united.

Yes, he was jealous and hated the boy, because he did not seem to have true insight into his life's riches. The sort of riches that could not be bought with galleons.

Speaking of money…

"Potter?" Harry did not answer him. "Do you remembering seeing any galleons lying around here somewhere?"

"No, Malfoy. Let me sleep, will you?"

Probably stolen, but what would he do with them now, anyway?

* * *

Draco awoke unwillingly from his light slumber. A light, four legged creature climbed onto his back and didn't seem want to jumping off. He swept it away with one hand and opened his eyes to see what was going on.

He could make out a discreet thud when whatever it was landed onto the wooden floor.

Draco opened his eyes and lay with one arm and half his face over the edge of the bed, his vision still a bit blurry. His first impression was that a blood-red lion cub stood one arm's length away from him. He then took notice that it's head was not that of a cat, but a bird, and it had a pair of small wings.

Draco sat up in wonder. The creature had dark markings around it's deep-brown eyes and it glanced up at him curiously. A griffin maybe, but didn't they have front legs like a bird's? This animal had paws and front legs like a lion.

He glanced across the room. Harry and Ron were still asleep.

"Hey, stop that!" Draco exclaimed, as quietly as possible. The animal had playfully grabbed around a long chain that was a part of a necklace. The animal did not want to let go and its curved beak had caused a small scratch upon his neck.

"Let go, I said!" But it didn't and the griffin was surprisingly strong for one so small. Draco feared that the chain would break, if nether of them gave in, and it did.

He hurled backwards when the resistance disappeared and hit the wall behind him heavily.

The ringing sound of broken metal hung in the air for several moments.

"Stupid bird…" Draco complained, rubbing his hand against where he had hit his head. He felt wide awake all of a sudden.

The animal shook its head when it got up to its feet once more. Between its paws lay the necklace, the chain broken.

"And what are you, a pet?" Draco stood up, walked forward and picked up his damaged item. Its miniature hinges seemed to have been damaged and the medallion's golden surface as well. Draco gazed down at the animal with a sour look and it glanced back at him sadly, drooping head and ears. He stroke the medallion's plain surface with his thumb, silver shone through at several places now.

Ron mumbled something and Draco lifted his gaze, only to find himself staring into the boy's sleepy eyes. The redhead jerked all of a sudden and grabbed for his wand instinctively. A shocked expression crept over his feature when he did not seem to find what he was looking for.

"Relax, Weasley. I'm a not going to curse you. Even if I still had my wand." But the other did not seem convinced. Ron became more desperate in his searching and then stopped, glancing at Draco accusingly.

"Where is it?" He snapped.

Did he believe that Draco had stolen his wand?

"Your wand? No idea, maybe you accidentally swallowed it." He spoke only truth, he didn't know where it was.

Both lifted their gazes, when the creaking sound of someone closing the cabin's front door reached theirs ears. It was only just possible to make out what they were saying.

"Is everything in its order?" The man's voice was unrecognisable.

A woman's voice said.

"They sail the day after tomorrow and this is your last chance."

Draco expected Aron to speak, but no answer came. The sound of someone walking over the floor with heavy boots trawled closer to the spot where the staircase was located.

A nervous tension grew inside of Draco.

"Wake Potter, Weasley." Something did not feel right and three was safer then two. He hoped that Harry still had his wand.

Ron did not waste time asking any further questions, much to Draco's surprise and relief.

Harry slept heavily and Ron had to shake his friend several times to make him wake up.

"What?" He sat up and put on his glasses, a questioning expression written across his feature.

Ron answered, his voice anxious.

"Don't know exactly, but staying here might have been a mistake."

Harry still looked confused.

"What is going on, then?" He climbed down to the floor, glancing between the two others.

"Do you still have your wand, Potter?" Draco's hope sank, when Harry didn't seem to find it. The room started to feel more and more like a rat's cage when the sound of footsteps came closer.

"No, I haven't." Both Harry and Ron gazed at Draco, who answered it defensively.

"Don't blame this on me. I had nothing to do with it!" He backed off further away from the door, vigilant, and fear started to build up inside of him. The two Gryffindors turned to face the door instead, waiting anxiously.


End file.
